Idolatría Desesperada
by public static void
Summary: La mujer es tan perfecta que siempre oculta muy bien los regalos de Navidad.


I.

La mujer era una verdadera maravilla. Sasori la recuerda en su esplendor, aquel caluroso día en que ella lo asesinó sin titubear. Fue entonces que se enamoró de Sakura, la ninja que logró lo que muchos intentaron; fue ella la que acabó con él cuando ni siquiera el Kazekage logró derrotarlos a él o a Deidara.

Oh, pero matarlo no es su único talento. Sakura también tiene la gran habilidad de ocultar los regalos navideños en lugares que Sasori jamás se espera. Justo ahora él deambula por su hogar buscando cualquier indicio de chakra en lugares extraños, intentando encontrar el tesoro que Sakura ha guardado ¡por un mes entero!

Sasori es un ninja clase S. De los más inteligentes y habilidosos; no por nada él era un miembro de la organización de ninjas más temida de los últimos tiempos. Sin embargo, Sakura le superaba en mil maneras.

Mientras Sasori buscaba en la cocina impecable —cómo no estaría impecable si ninguno de los dos era bueno a la hora de preparar alimentos, y por tanto ninguno lo hacía— la seña mínima que lo lleve al paraíso navideño, piensa en Sakura. Jamás deja de pensar en ella en realidad. Incluso antes de conocerla en verdad, la mujer deja su marca en él.

Al principio sólo la quiere como marioneta; sus brazos tonificados y las piernas de ensueño con la fuerza de un centenar de terremotos son la idea de Sasori de un cuerpo fuerte y perfecto. Claro que ayudan las delicadas curvas que realzan la feminidad entre tanto poder. Ella es, en su totalidad, la marioneta perfecta.

Sasori no cuenta con que ella gane su batalla, pero cuando lo hace le da el secreto que ella anhela. De la misma forma en que él busca su regalo de Navidad —¿por qué tiene que esperar al festejo, si él es un ninja capaz que puede obtenerlo en cualquier momento?—, Sakura buscaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasori deja que en su definido rostro se dibuje una mueca que no le quita belleza. Pensar en ese sujeto siempre le causa enojo a pesar de saber que Sakura jamás regresaría con él. Además, acaba de encontrar un cabello rosa justo sobre la caja de herramienta que lleva meses sin ser tocada.

—¿Qué haces, Sasori?

Como buen shinobi, Sasori no se sobresalta. Se gira lentamente con cara de póker y cruza los brazos en su pecho.

—Tal vez quiero hacer otra marioneta— él dice, levantando una ceja y esperando que su magnífica novia no descubra sus intenciones.

Sakura, siempre astuta y siempre inteligente, mira hacia todos lados y olfatea alrededor de ella; sus manos estan hechas puño en sus caderas, y Sasori cree que hay una leve sonrisa en sus labios que son tan rosas como su cabello. Si tan solo pudiera convertirla en su creación... Aunque eso significaría que Sasori se quedaría sin la vida que solo Sakura puede exhibir.

—No veo ningún shinobi secuestrado, y no huele a putrefacción, así que dime, ¿con qué cuerpo planeas hacer la marioneta?

Sí, Sakura es inteligente.

 **II.**

No puede creer que, nuevamente, Sasori intente obtener su regalo antes de tiempo. Cada año de los cuatro que llevan juntos, ha ocurrido lo mismo y tal vez sea algo imposible de detener.

Sakura está sentada en su pequeña oficina, atareada con el papeleo para un posible examen chunin el siguiente mes, justo al iniciar el año, pero su mente no deja de escaparse.

Siendo honesta, ella no quiere detener a su mente y deja de lado los informes y la tinta para cerrar los ojos y relajarse pensando en el hombre que, de la manera más extraña, le regaló su corazón.

Le causa una risita pensar en eso, porque de literal tiene todo.

Cuando ve a Sasori frente a su puerta después de tantos años, y él sostiene una caja en la que puede ver un corazón humano con navajas encajadas, Sakura sonríe.

Aún le parece romántico, si bien un poco perturbador. Tal vez sea por eso que Sasori quiere encontrar el regalo de Navidad: quizá piensa que él le ha dado mucho y ella no le corresponde...

No. Sakura no debe entrar a ese lugar mental. Se endereza en la silla y continúa escribiendo.

Nota cuando Sasori entra por la ventana, aunque él intente ser sigiloso. Lo cierto es que ella dejó atrás las habilidades de él hace mucho tiempo, cosa de lo que ella se enorgullece. Incluso le parece tierno como Sasori le inclina a que siga mejorando, siempre extrayéndole la promesa de que si ella muere primero él tendrá la oportunidad de hacer con su cuerpo un títere para su corazón.

—Te aseguro que Kakashi no dejaría que trajera a la oficina tu regalo, Sasori.

El débil ¡Demonios! procedente de sus labios le provoca una sonrisa y voltea a verlo. Lleva una capa negra semejante a la que utilizaba en sus días de ninja renegado, pero carece de las nubes rojas.

—Quiero mi regalo ahora.

Sakura suspira y le da a Sasori su mejor sonrisa de paciencia, aunque ambos saben que por dentro Sakura está gritando enfurecida.

—Tendrás tu regalo cuando yo tenga el mio y no antes.

Regresa a su papeleo sin más, y se sobresalta cuando de la nada aparece una enorme caja blanca con listón rojo sobre su escritorio. Está sorprendida, pues no pensó que Sasori le conociera tan bien como para predecir su respuesta, a pesar de haber estado juntos por cuatro años.

—Sasori, no creo que sea apropiado...

—Por favor. Eres la asistente del Hokage y si tu amigo Naruto no estuviera tan interesado en la posición, serías tu la candidata. Eres la que manda aquí, y todos lo saben.

El rubor de sus mejillas le causa acaloramiento y una gran sonrisa.

—¿De verdad piensas que sería una buena líder de Aldea?

Sasori asiente, y Sakura daría lo que fuera por saber qué ocurre en su cabeza.

Pensativa, musita las opciones. La idea de darle a Sasori lo que quiere la enfurece; desde siempre ha sido el niño mimado que obtiene lo que quiere, aunque no siempre de la manera que lo espera. Por otro lado, su regalo está tentándola. Es de buen tamaño, más grande que su cabeza pero menor que su torso. El año pasado fue algo pequeño: un conjunto de frascos inquebrables de diamante en los que podíá experimentar con sus venenos —que él los tomara prestados era otra historia.

—De acuerdo, Sasori. Te daré tu regalo.

 **III.**

Le fascina verla ruborizada. Se pregunta cuál será el camino exacto de su sangre a través de arterias, venas y capilares, para causar esa sonrojez tan perfecta. ¿Persistirá cuando Sakura muera y sea marioneta avivada con chakra?

Se le va de la cabeza el pensamiento cuando Sakura se pone de pie y camina hasta una de las pinturas de su amigo Sai. Es un arte a la cual Sasori nunca ha sido adepto, pero los colores contrastantes de esmeralda y negro le provocan un ligero escalofrío. La abstracta pintura resulta sobrecogedora, tal cual Sakura, e igual de misteriosa pues Sasori ve que no es sólo para decorar sino para ocultar una puerta sellada.

No evita que sus ojos se detengan en las piernas de Sakura. Sin dudarlo, son lo que más le atrae de ella. Claro, y el entusiasmo en sus ojos y las caricias de esa melodiosa voz en sus oídos; básicamente, las cosas que le impiden convertirla en su arma.

—Aún no he tenido oportunidad de envolverlo— menciona Sakura, casi canturreando—. Pero se que te gustará así que no te detengas en la presentación.

Sasori no planea fijarse mucho en la apariencia, pero cuando ve la caja de madera que parece un féretro, hace una mueca que Sakura nota. Ella lo ve todo, con esos hermosos ojos relucientes que le recuerdan una vida anterior, como si en algún otro tiempo ellos también hubiesen sido _uno_ ,

—¡Vamos, Sasori! ¿No estabas emocionado por tu regalo?

Lo sigue estando, pero la sensación de que Sakura se burla de él no se le quita. Cuando con cuidado abre la caja, que se siente como cualquier otra caja de madera, exhala aliviado e impresionado.

—¿Esto es... el cuerpo de Hidan?

Sakura asiente sonriendo.

—Sé que preferirías el mío, pero por ahora quiero seguir disfrutando de mi vida, así que lo que se me ocurrió fue conseguirte un cuerpo inmortal para que experimentes. Incluso lo hice legalmente.

Sasori se le queda viendo fijamente al cuerpo, sin cabeza, de Hidan. Su extraño e inmortal compañero de Akatsuki seguramente está intentando liberarse de cualquier sello que Sakura pudo usar para mantenerlo inmóvil.

En contra de su lógica, Sasori siente una calidez recorrer su cuerpo, comenzando en su pecho. El corazón que una vez se detuvo por culpa de esa misma mujer ahora latía por un regalo que ni siquiera estaba envuelto.

Sus ojos se humedecen.

 **IV.**

Los abrazos de Sasori no son normales. Se sienten forzados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a Sakura no le importa demasiado; ella conoce la magnitud del sentimiento que se tienen y jamás (JAMÁS) volverá a caer en la misma actitud pegajosa que ahora detesta.

Sin embargo, ese día Sasori la tomó en sus brazos con una ternura que ella no creyó que pudiese expresar. El olor amaderado de su escencia es hipnótica, y muy a su pesar (porque son las once de la mañana y ella tiene mucho trabajo por delante) se deja llevar por el momento que le parece algo etéreo, sacado de un sueño del que pronto despertará.

—Sakura.

Lo ama.

Tal vez no lo menciona seguido —ninguno de los dos lo hace— pero es verdad, y en ese instante el sentimiento la golpea con fiereza y se aferra al hombre que con solo susurrar su nombre la tiene enloquecida.

—Espero que te haya gustado.

Ella sabe que a pesar del brillo en los ojos de Sasori al ver el cuerpo de Hidan, el sentimiento proviene, en realidad, de que ella no se disgusta con el arte que crea. ¿Cómo podría? Nada de Sasori podría disgustarle. Ni su arte ni su guerra, ni su pasado ni su futuro, y mucho menos las decisiones que tomó por creer que de ellas se crearía la paz.

—Abre el tuyo.

No se siente lista para separarse de Sasori e inhala un poco más de su escencia antes de caminar hacia su escritorio y jalar el listón rojo de su regalo. El color le recuerda tanto a Sasori que en ese instante voltea a verlo. Sus ojos son tan calculadores e inexpresivos como siempre, pero jamás indiferentes.

Abre la caja y observa el regalo.

—Un corazón...

Voltea a verlo pidiendo una explicación, y cuando ve a Sasori sonreir de esa manera tan escalofriante no puede reprimir una profunda inhalación.

—No es tan grandioso como tu regalo, Sakura. Pero es algo que siempre quisiste. Tampoco es tan legal como lo que me diste tu.

Sakura toma el corazón en sus manos y lo siente latir, bombeando sangre inexistente y manteniendose con vida gracias a la magia que Sasori crea con el arte que profesa.

—Algo que siempre quise...

Sasori asiente.

—Antes de amarme— Sakura siente su corazón palpitar con locura ante esas palabras que Sasori pronuncia casi extático—, querías el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura casi deja caer su regalo. Después sonríe y besa a Sasori, sabiendo perfectamente que lo tiene a él y con su presencia todo regalo es mil veces más maravilloso. El _Te Amo_ queda en el aire, pero eso es algo que jamás necesitan decir. El sentimiento queda claro, ¿quién más le daría a Sakura no sólo su corazón, sino el de aquel que cualquier otro consideraría su rival?

 **V.**

La diosa lo besa. ¿Qué más hay qué decir?  
Sólo recordar una vez más que esa mujer,  
la de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y sonrisas perfectas  
tiene alma placentera y un cuerpo que embelesa.

Algún día la carne se volverá madera,  
porque la perfección merece perdurar.

Ser conservada por aquel que idolatra a la mujer  
que como nadie más le obligó a vivir  
tras haberle condenado a una muerte fugaz  
es la prueba evidente de un eccéntrico sentir.

* * *

 **¿Qué te pareció, NatGMW? Espero que te haya gustado este regalo, pues para mi fue un placer escribirlo. A pesar de ser cortito, está hecho con mucha alegría porque es la primera vez que escribo algo con esta pareja. No pude resistir escribir el final *~* dime que no te desagrada!**

 **¡En fin! Esto fue para el intercambio navideño del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**


End file.
